Ichigo's return
by Serandusk Othim D'Demon
Summary: Ichigo return's with a suprise after leaveing rukia and dissapearing seven years ago,ichigo is a with a new girl but will his and rukias love for echother have dissapeared? or grow stronger especialy with them being on opposite sides and ichigo's suprise.
1. Ichigo's return

this wil be my first story in a long time so plz bare with me Disclaimer:i dont own bleach and most likely never will _  
"Ichigo's POV"

He stood with his orange hair and deep brown eyes watching from his hideing spot high up a tree watching over a young girl with jet black hair that bounced with every step she took as she ran to catch up to her suddenly he heard a female voice right above him.

"Who's that ichigo?"a girl with orangish-red hair said in wonder

"just and old friend of mine,orihime"ichigo said before sighing then leaping down from the branch and landing on the ground with a soft quickly moved aside as his girlfriend orihime quickly followed.

"Orihime could u go to the others and tell them i wont be participating in tonights hunt"ichigo said.

Orihime sighed"ok ichigo but sooner or later you'r finnaly gonna have to pay for not eating for so long"she said before running off into the forest.

He looked up at the sky to notice the full moon was just starting to rise and the sunset was sat down behind the tree and closed his eyes quickly fell asleep in his black haori(waistlength kimono)and his zanpaktou on his back.(1 hour later)He wakes up to the sound of a shotgun cocking and his eye's flew open to see the barrel of a gun in his face and the girl from before standing there with a look to black hair curling up at the ends with dark blue saphhire blue eyes staring deep into into his dark brown eyes slams her foot into his face and yelled"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO,AFTER ALL THESE YEAR'S YOU FINNALY COME BACK AND YOUR SPIEING ON ME".

He grabbed his face with his hands but managed to hold back from makeing a sound,he suddenly stood up"why the hell do you just kick me in my face and get that fucking gun out of my face and who the hell is Ichigo?".

She stood there with a suprised look on her face then she jammed the gun into Ichigo's throat and punched him in the left side of his face and started glareing daggers at him."DONT FUCKING PLAY GAMES WITH ME U BASTARD,i wouldnt easily forget the love of my life just suddenly dissapearing leaveing me alone all these years"She yelled at him makeing him wince.

Ichigo looked away at the ground"im sorry rukia but i had to leave i couldnt risk hurting you"he said with sorrow in his looked up at the sky nad his eys widened as he saw the last rays of sun light dissapear behind the horizon and the moonlight dominate the looked up to see what he was looking at,Ichigo reached out to grab the gun when suddenly a bullet buried itself right next to his neck and rukia's gun started smokeing and she looked back at him and grinned when his ears moved to the top of his head as his skin started to grow was about to drop down on the ground in agony when something came around from his right side of vision fast and knocked him unconsious.

(sometime later)

Ichigo awoke in a dark room he could barely see even with his superior eye tryed to get up but realised he was chained to a chair and the chair was bolted to the tryed to to fight against the chains but when he moved they shocked him making him jump a little only to keep getting shocked until he finnaly was to tired and numb to keep jumping or feel the pain a door opened and light shined through nearly blinding him and 2 figures stepped inside and shut the door and they turned the light's on for ichigo to see who they could see rukia wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and a green long looked at the other person trying to remember who he was but noticed he was wearing a long white swear shirt and black sweat pants with sandels

"Why are we keeping this werewolf alive again rukia?"The man next to Rukia sighed"because this werewolf is my ex-boyfriend who suddenly dissapeared seven years ago Byakuya cant believe you dont remember?"she said slightly annoyed at something before walking over to ichigo and slapping him growled but kept quiet until rukia slapped him again"what makes you think you can suddenly come back and expect things to be how they used to be you ba-"ichigo interrupts her"no i didnt expect that and i wasnt supposed to be caught and seen like this,i only came back to watch over you and protect like i couldnt before...wait how did u kn-" rukia interrupts ichigo this time."what do u mean you weren't supposed to be caught?and dont interrupt me"Ichigo sighed and remained quiet and looked glared at him and moved her face about a inch away from his and started grinning wickedly"tell me where is you'r pack and everything else you know before i torture u then let my brother kill started to grin and looked Rukia in her eye's so you still do love me because they way u used to torture me wasnt deadly it was always fun but never painful"he started blushing then suddenly slapped him and broguht her foto up to kick him in the groin only to stop an inch away."Orihime wont be happy with you when i tell her that her hunter friend made it so we cant have kids"

Rukia froze while looking into Ichigo's big brown eyes"is Orihime one to?"she said with her voice full of fear and nodded his head and closed his eyes waiting for Rukia to hit him again but she never did when he opened his eyes byakuya was hold rukia's arm in the air so she cant slap Ichigo pulled her hand away from byakuya and said ill be back tomrrow to continue interrogating u Ichigo so you better come up with some answers for me" rukia said before turning around and nodded then looked up at byakuya and glared"if i hear u start laughing i swear im going to kill you and the rest of you hunter's"he said while his scowl sighed softly"you would kill rukia to?"he said looking down at ichigo seeing him look down at the ground."you both still have feeling for echother?he said it comeing out more of a statement then a question then he left and shut the door leaveing Ichigo in the darkness alone again. 


	2. Memories and the rescue

Disclaimer:i dont own bleach and i most likely never will

Ichigo is 17 yrs old

rukia is 18 yrs old

byakuya is 21yrs old

orihime is16

chad is 19

_Ichigo and rukia just walked out of the movie theater around midnight smileing and holding echothers hand when rukia stopped and frowned then she looked over at ichigo"hey ichigo will you please walk me home my brother doesnt seem to be here and my home is only a mile away"she said nodded and they both started walking towards her home,at about a quarter of mile left ichigo stopped and started looking stopped and looked at ichigo"what are you doing ichigo?"she said curously Ichigo suddenly pulled rukia into a dark alley supriseing her and he started to half walk half run while pulling rukia along behind him"keep quiet rukia i think we are being followed"he ran around the corner with rukia running also and they both ran right into a tower of a man and they both fell back right next to echother when the figure they ran into turns around and grins at seeing rukia."why hello kids what may i do for you?"he said with a friendly got up and helped rukia up then puleld her back to the wall and stood in front of her in a defensive stance and started to growl like a dog at him when suddenly 3 guys walked around the corner they jsut came from and blocked it off makeing sure there was no of the men grinned and said"give us the girl and we will allow you to live you little squirt"the other men started to chuckle when ichigo said"you will not touch my rukia,not even over my cold dead the tall man grabbed ichigo by his shoulder and ichigo lost it and turned and bit right down on the mans arm and ripped a chunk of his arm out and spit it on the ground the man roared out in pain and ichigo jumped up at his neck as one of the men ran at him drawing a 's eyes widened and she screamed"LOOK OUT ICHIGO BEHIND YOU"Ichigo spun around revealing blood red eyes and his right hand growing claws from his swiped at the thug running at him and caught his lower jow and adoms apple of the man and ripped it out and the man fell to his knees as ichigo's back hit the man behind suddenly ichigo screamed out in pain as a knife was driven into his back and he fell to the ground bleeding profusely._

_Rukia shut her eyes and began to wish byakuya was here to save then was suddenly picked up and thrown at the other 2 men who had pulled out knives when suddenly a hole was blown into the middle of the forehead of one of the thugs ichigo is thrown at and he fell down to the ground with a soft at the same moment ichigo landed on the last guy blocking the way out and both of them were dazed while the tall guy walked over to ichigo and was about to pick him up when suddenly ichigo got up quicker then the thug expected and ichigo brought his fist up and punched the guy's adoms apple causeing him to start immediatly was pushed off of the dazed thug on the ground and ran over to rukia holding her close and whispered into her ear"Rukia i promise i will return and i will be strong enough to protect you from everything"ichigo suddenly picked rukia up and put her on his shoudler and took off running out of the dark alley holding her with both hands and he ran the rest of the way to her 2 remaining thugs took off after Ichigo and followed him to rukias ichigo got to the front door it was locked but a couple of kicks and the door flew open with a broken lock and he ran inside and set rukia down on the nearest couch and ran opened her eyes just in time to see ichigo run out of the door with something pokeing out from the top of his head and she rememberd he felt almost burning hot and when she tryed to get up off the couch she fell and hit her head on a coffee table knocking her unconsious._

Ichigo awoke suddenly with rukia's arms around his neck and her hugging him tightly,Rukia pulled away to see ichigo awake and she stood there with a angry expression like she about to kill him"why the hell were u just screaming?"she said to him looked at her confused and rukia sighed and turned around and walked over to the door at the far end of the room and dissapeared in the light for a moment then came back holding a chair and her shotgun adn walked back to ichigo and sat down in front of looked at her curiously"was i realy just screaming in my sleep?"he said while wathcing rukia pull out a tape recorder from her pocket and she pushed play and he listend to himself screaming like he was in sat there in shock while she hit stop and put the recorder away then she looked up at him"i know you were just haveing a nightmare now tell me everything that happened in it"rukia said slightly sighed"what if i dont want to tell you"he asked curiously then was hit across the face with the butt of rukias gun."ill do that to you if u dont tell me"she said beginning to get angry,Ichigo's scowl deepend and for the next 5 minutes he told her everything that happened in his it rukia stayed sitting in her chair not moveing and when he finished she looked down trying to hide her shocked expression"i thought that was some crazy dream i had when i woke up the next morning but it really did happen"rukia said before looking up into ichigo's an ear peircing howl from a wolf filled the air around them and rukia stood up quickly and looked at the door to see an abnormaly large wolf with reddish-orange fur standing there watching her.

Ichigo started to whisper"Rukia slowly take these chains off me then get on the floor and push your gun away from you and you wont end up being attacked"rukia stayed frozen where she was for a little then brought her gun up and shot once at the wolf and missed by a fraction of an inch and it bolted into the room when 2 more wolves one with snow white fur and the other with brown furr ran into the room next to the first wolf."orihime,chad,uryu wait dont hurt her"ichigo yelled for them to hear and the three wolves stopped and the orange furred one stepped forward and it quickly started to shrink a little then it stood upon its hind legs and changed into orihime when she returned to her normal self and she looked at ichigo then back at ichigo and sighed"so i guess our true identitys are revealed i guess we have to kill her now"she shook his head then looked up at orihime"wait orihime think about it she captured me but didnt allow her older brother to kill me why dont we just capture her and hold her hostage instead of killing her"ichigo said trying to keep his voice from sounding smiled and nodded and Rukia finnaly came out of her state of shock and backed up to the wall then she drops her gun then drops to her knees and falls and Uryu quickly turn back into there normal selves then uryu walks over behind ichigo and picks the lock to the padlock that was holding the chains and the padlock fell of and ichigo stood up and started to stood up and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose"your welcome ichigo"he said sounding looked at Uryu"thank you Uryu"he said trying not to sound sarcastic He then turned around and walked over to rukia and sat down i nfront of her and pulled her close into a tight hug and she hugged him back and for the first time in a long time she started to relax.

Suddenly Rukia pulled herself away from ichigo and raised her hand to slap him but saw uryu,chad,and orihime wathcing and she immediatly thought otherwise and dropped her hand back into her lap"if you want your sword ichigo its on the coffee table in the living room upstairs"she said sounding defeated Ichigo nodded then took rukias hand and stood up pulling her up onto her feet then he turned around and crouched enough for rukia to be able to hop on his back but she looked at him like he was a few moments ichigo waited like that then he said "get on my back and wrap your arms around my neck so i can carry you rukia so you wont be left behind when we start running ok"rukia nodded and was slowly pulling out a knife to stab ichigo with while the others already turned around to look at the sighed"Rukia is that the way to treat someone who has saved your life...twice"he said,rukia dropped the knife and hopped up on ichigo's back and she rested her head on his shoulders while he held on to her legs to make sure she didnt fall off his straightened up"someones comeing lets get out of here now"he said quickly while running towards the door and everyone else followed Ichigo followed them and they all evantully managed to get out of the complex started to recognize everything as he passed them then they went into the liveing room and ichigo stopped and looked around in surprise seeing that it was like a mansion on the inside then he looked at the table to see his zanpaktou is gone but when he looks up he sees chad holding his let out a breath of releif and ran outside with the rest of the group and saw lots of blood spread out on the front lawn and street and the street and lawn nearly destroyed but no one around."what happened here?"ichigo said"there was more of us but he were the only ones who managed to dodge byakuya when we got here to save u ichigo"Uryu said"i hope none was killed"Orihime said before they all ran off into the forest.


	3. Meeting his family

Disclaimer:i dont own bleach or anything else that is that good

_italic is ichigo's mind speaking._

Karen is 14

Yuzu is 14

Ikkaku is 26

Isshin 32

Ichigo walked towards a broken down old shed with Uryu and chad following sighed and his thoughts started to wander around the girl on his back who quickly fell asleep soon after leaveing the kuchiki stopped"Ichigo wait,Why should we bring her to headquarters,if she wakes up and somehow escapes she will tell everyone where we are."Uryu said pushing his glasses up a little on his nose."she's asleep she wont be able figure out where we are or how to get here and ill keep watch over her all the time so she doesnt escape."Ichgio said while his scowl looked around and to his surprise Orihime wasn't with them" where's orihime-" Uryu said when Ichigo cut him off" she went off to hunt again" Ichigo said.

Uryu nodded then turned around and walked over to 2 oak tree's that stood as 2 guardians side by side and he dissapeared behind them."Ichigo come on i hear someone comeing"Chad said while easily blending in with the trees behind who by wearing a dark blue jeans and brown sighed and they continued into the old rotting shed,Chad stopped in the middle of the shed and squatted down and flipped up a carpet in the middle of the floor to reveal a trap door which he pulled open and Ichigo descended the stairs first and chad pulled the carpet over the trap door while closeing it makeing it look like no one was there before and they both walked down the into a dark hallway.

Ichigo and chad walked for a long time until they saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and they quickly walked to it to reveal another long hallway bustling with all kinds of people with door every 3 feet from echother leading to many diffrent a wooden sword came slashing down in front of ichigo but he didnt move an inch,He looked to his left and saw a bald guy with a wide grin on his face that was standing in front of a open wearing long white sweat pants and a black kimono over it that was drenched in sweat."i'll spar with u later ikkaku i have to deal with something first"Ichigo said and turned right and walked over to a door with a plaque on the top that said"Karakura,Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo looked back at his friend who was still carrying his zanpaktou"thank you Chad i can take it from here"ichigo took back his zanpaktou when Chad held it out to him then he nodded and walked over to one of the other doors and walked in shutting it behind sighed then turned around to open the door,when he opens the door though he receives a kick in the face from his father and ichigo is sent flying into the luckily he spins around so his face goes into the wall and rukia is unhurt on his back."Ichigo my pathetic excuse for a son,where have u been?"his dad isshen asks with a happy smile on his rukia wakes up and falls off ichigo's back and hits her head on the floor and she grabs it holding the spot where she hit in pain.

Isshin looks down at the girl who just fell off Ichigo's back"Fresh meat?,Ichigo my son that was so nice of u to bring me something"The alpha wolf crouched and was about to grab rukia while she looked up at him in suddenly Ichigo's fist came into a uppercut and knocked his dad off his feet and back into he looked around while a bunch of people were stareing"theres nothing to see here so get back to doing what u were all doing,and no dad she is mine"Ichigo said with a low growl growing in his throat while everyone else immediatly hurried grabbed rukia and pulled her up onto her feet and pushed her into the hall past the open door by her closed the door and grabbed his now unconsious father and dragged him and pushed rukia down the hall in the pitch black darkness.

Suddenly rukia winced in pain when her foot collided with something hard."sorry rukia i thoguht the stairs were farther then this."Ichigo said before letting go of rukia's shoulder and grabbing his still unconsious dad up the started to smile everytime he heard a low thud as his dad's head hit every stair on the way up,he stopped and looked back and saw rukia no longer at the bottom of the stairs"_goddamnit Uryu better not be right about rukia going to try and escape"_He thought before looking up at the top of the stairs to see her at the top only a few steps away from smiled"Ichigo you shouldnt let go of your prisoner for even a second or take ur eyes off her."she said with a small smirk on her continued to drag his father up the stairs and pass the open door while rukia looked around at the hallway in suprise while ichigo shut the door to the hall's walls and ceiling were white with a solid wood floor and a green rug from one end of the hallway to the other.

Ichigo looked over at rukia"hey come on-"he was interrupted by rukia's stomach growling she started to blush in embaressment while ichigo started to smirk"are u you hungry rukia?"he said trying not to smile and glared at him and nodded slowly"ok lets go see yuzu"Suddenly ichigo started to sniff the air which made rukia wonder what he was doing when suddenly her mother started to water as she smelled something delicous in the started to mumble something and slowly started to wake up and Ichigo grinned and threw his father out of a open window and out into the yard despite being on the ground floor of the house isshin still ate dirt and ichigo quickly shut the window and locked looked over at rukia"follow me to the kitchen if u do want to eat"he said with a bored expression on his face when suddenly his dad trys to jump in through the window to only hit his face against it and fall down again.

Ichigo tryed to not smirk but failed considerably when he walked with rukia to the end of the hall and walked into the door at the right into the kitchen to see Yuzu prepareing dinner in a white apron a green sweatshirt and white sweat smiled when she turned and saw ichigo and she ran over to hug him looking up at him with big brown eyes"Ichigo your finnaly home welcome home and who is your human friend you brought?will she stay for dessert?where is dad and karen?"she said happily while lookeing up at ichigo sighed" thank you and she is no one you need to know about right now but she needs a place to stay for a little while and i said she could stay with us,no she will not be dessert Yuzu,hes-"suddenly karen cuts ichigo off as she drags an unconcious isshin into the room with a grumpy expression."our lazy father was outside the window unconcious and i was caught up with a little soccer practice sorry im late and welcome home ichigo"she said suddenly smiling,Ichigo blinked a little in confusion then pulled rukia over to the table and sat down at the far end with rukia sitting on his left side."thank's karen and no i didnt bring her here for you"he said as his scowl returned

Isshin suddenly got up and sat at the table and karen quickly sat down as yuzu passed out plates of pork,carrots,and rice to everyone but rukia."rukia looked over at ichigo"dont worry rukia we arent going to starve you like some people would"yuzu said while walking over to the stove"but im a vegetarian"rukia said trying to look and karen looked at her and there eyes widened in suprise as Yuzu said"i know"she walked over to rukia and set down a plate in front of her with eggs,some sliced up cucumbers,and rice looked at the plate of food in front of her hungrily when her stomach growled sighed as he finished eating his rice then he looked over at rukia just as yuzu sat down on ichigo's right and started to eat also."Rukia will u please eat im getting tired of hearing your stomach growling"Ichigo said in irritation as he started to eat some of his pork Rukia nodded and began to eat with her chopsticks.

After dinner Ichigo volunteered him and rukia so yuzu didnt have to clean up after dinner,Ichigo put the food away and put away the dishes as rukia washed them."Ichigo why did you spare my life?"Rukia said curiously as ichigo put away the last of the leftovers from dinner"normally you dont ask why someone saved your life but i saved you because i owed you for spareing my life remember?"ichigo said as he moved over next to rukia and started to put away the nodded as she cleaned the last of the dishes and walked over to one of the chairs then sat down in one."your going to live with us for for a little while rukia"he mumbled loud enough for Rukia to hear though upon hearing that she looked up at him suprised."Why?do you really trust me that much?"she said wondering out loud as ichigo sighed and walked over to one of the chairs an sat down in it after completeing the kitchen."Because if we let u go back to your brother with all this knowledge that you figured out cause of my damn dad woke you up and no i dont trust you at all midgit."Suddenly rukia smacked him and the sound of the slap echoed through out the house as Isshin poked his through the slightly open jumped over the table and slammed his foot into the alpha wolf's face sending him flying back into the hall barely missing yuzu and slamming into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME?"Ichigo yelled as Isshin sat up"nice aim son i guess i have nothing left to teach you"he said as ichigo was momentarily jumped up and kicked ichigo in his stomach knocking him back but ichigo grabbed onto his leg in time to stop from falling back as Isshin jumped up and spun around to kick ichigo in the side of the head with his free recovered enough to realise it and grabbed his dads free foot with his right hand and he slung his dad into the ground."Congratulations my son you have now surpassed your old man"isshin mumbled into the ground and suddenly shut up as he fell unconsious."Ichigo why do you and dad have to hurt echother so much u really need to becareful"Yuzu nearly cryed out as she hugged dad and tryed to flip him over but finnaly managed ot with karens help."The old man deserved it for eavesdropping on ichigo" Karen said before yawning."well im going to bed,yuzu you comeing?"karen said sleepily as she walked towards her room and yuzu nodded and went to her own room.

He walked back into the kitchen and looked at Rukia"come one ill show you where your going to sleep from now on."He said sounding looked over at the clock and saw it was only 6:45pm"but its not even late"she started whine but quickly stopped when she heard a growl slowly get louder that was comeing from ichigo."i never said you were going to go to bed and our family goes to bed early and wakes up late so get used to it midgit and follow me now."ichigo said trying to hold back the irritation and anger growing in his sighed then got up and followed ichigo into his room and saw its walls were white with a simple rug on a green floor and a normal bed with a table and a light with a closet and no door but the interesting thing was a big cupboard like thing in the corner of his bedroom also almsot parralel with his walked over to it and opened it revealing a small bed a little bigger then rukia in there and drawers underneath for looked at him then back at her new bed then back at him"uhh thank you ichigo"she said softly still trying to get herself together then suddenly her face hardened as she started to look cold and hardend."now if you dont mind im going to go to bed now so dont make any noise."she said coldy before climbing up into her new bed and shutting the just grunted in responce then shut his door and locked it then put a chain through the guest bed door handles and locked them with a key lock then crawled into his bed but suddenly he heard a knock on the door where rukia was"hey ichigo why the hell did u lock this door?and are your family all werewolves?"rukia yelled through the got up and slammed his hand on the door makeing rukia jump back and hit her hed on the wall so she curled up into a ball holding her head."Because i dont want u to escape when im asleep and yes."he said sounding really annoyed before geting back in bed and falling asleep holding the key to his chest.

well i hope this chapter will make up for the time of not updateing sorry i have been busy and havent had time to update

ohh and no lemons yet maybe in later chapters not sure yet


End file.
